Season 2, Episode 1
Episode 27 is the first episode of Season 2 and the twenty-seventh episode of the series This episode can be called : Season 2 Episode 1 Pt.1 BoBoiBoy came back to Rintis Island to reunite with Tok Aba, Ochobot, Ying and Yaya, but he also meet his challenger Fang and even heard stories about a Haunted House. Plot The episodes starts, Gopal explaining about BoBoiBoy's victory against Adu Du in the Season Finale of the first season and the time when BoBoiBoy leaves Rintis Island in the past 6 months. 'Act.1' In Outer Space, Bago Go is seen in a Spaceship along with Ejo Jo, the General Commander of the Planet Ata Tatiga whose looking for a Spaceship for a long rime, then he said that Probe had sold Adu Du's Spaceship to him to buy the Electric Spatula and Mukalakus, it also took 6 months before returning to Outer Space. In Rintis Island Primary School, Gopal is seen answering his homeworks as Ying and Yaya arrived, but they were surprised that the homework he's answering is from 2 months ago, he said that he is still sad although 6 months past when BoBoiBoy left, then Fang arrived inside the classroom but ignored Yaya and Ying when they are smiling at him and seat beside the window instead, Gopal, Ying, Yaya doesn't like Fang because he is too arrogant and doesn't interact with other students but he has many admirers, then Teacher Timmy arrived and the class says "A Very Good Morning Teacher" she said that there is a new student that will become part of the class, earlier in the morning, at around 7:00 am Tok Aba and Ochobot is seen waiting for BoBoiBoy at the train station, as the train stopped by, they hugged BoBoiBoy because they missed him which is the reason why BoBoiBoy go back to Rintis Island to continue his studying, when BoBoiBoy arrived at the classroom, Ying and Yaya where happy to see him, but Gopal laughed at him because of his pants which is accidentally damaged by Tok Aba when dressing him, they we're also surprised that Tok Aba is also at the room, he said that he wants to keep an eye on BoBoiBoy because he is a new student and their might be some bad students like Fang (which he doens't know yet. 'Act.2' Later in the Cocoa Shop, BoBoiBoy gave Ying, Yaya and Gopal the new "Granddad's Ice Chocolate" that Tok Aba had released, they were also surprised after Tok Aba said that his shop is now called "Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop", then Gopal showed Yaya a chocolate covered biscuit with BoBoiBoy's face, so they planned to help Tok Aba put his new sign, while the 3 BoBoiBoys are fixing the sign, Ochobot sees something hiding on the bushes (Fang) which made him to faint. Meanwhile, Probe was about to go back to the Junk Shop but he was sucked under the ground and saw Adu Du making his room for his new headquarters and drank Adu Du's water, Adu Du was about to threw his mug to Probe but he quickly said that BoBoiBoy is back which excites Adu Du, he also mentioned "BoBoiBoy is Back!". 'Act.3' The next day, Gopal asked BoBoiBoy was road he is using to go home, BoBoiBoy said that he is taking the road where a Haunted House can be seen which scared Gopal, in order to make the story private, he closed the windows and doors of the classroom and told him that a Ghost frightened him 2 months ago, he reminded BoBoiBoy that he should not take the road going to a house near the School which is considered Haunted, but he ignored it, BoBoiBoy and Gopal discussed what the Ghost really looks like, which scares Iwan. As the class starts the day, Papa Zola entered the room as a Math Teacher which suprises BoBoiBoy, then Papa said that since young, he want to be a Math Teacher. approaching to the house.]] As he approached to the gate, he started to hear some scary sounds and things are moving, he used his Lightning Sword to destroy it, but later, there is a Mysterious Boy (Fang) who is inside the Dark House. Informations * BoBoiBoy arrived in Rintis Island in 7:00 am which is the reason why he didn't have time to go to sleep in Tok Aba's House. * The seen where BoBoiBoy and Tok Aba see each other again in the train station is desame in the Episode 1 of Season 1, the difference is that Ochobot is added this time. * Also, the seen where Ochobot hugged BoBoiBoy remind us of the First Season Finale of the Series * This is the first episode where Gopal explained what happened in the previous episode, the second is in Episode 31. * Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop is renamed as Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop, as a priority to the name, Tok Aba released the new "Granddad's Ice Chocolate". * Second episode Bago Go mentioned that he has a son (Episode 24). * This episode also reveals that the founder of Rintis Island is Taman P. Rintis. * This the first episode where the Haunted House appeared (Episode 28). * This is also the first episode where Probe and Adu Du make a short appearance, they only appeared in Act.II International Premieres * May 27, 2012 : TV3 * August 21, 2012 : Disney Channel Asia See Also * The Return of BoBoiBoy ms:Musim 2, Episod 1 Category:Episodes Category:BoboiBoy Category:Seasons Category:Season 2